Fidelitas
by Alea-Kahlan
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Ginny et Neville viennent d'être enlevés par Malfoy... Harry et Ron courent à leur secours... One shot HPHG TERMINÉE


One shot écrite pour un concours où il fallait continuer l'histoire  
Ce qui n'est pas de moi est en italique

Bonne lecture

_**Fidelitas**_

_Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le tunnel derrière la cheminée du professeur Rogue. Les flammes des torches qui parcouraient le tunnel vacillaient avec les courants d'air causé par leur passage. Le lugubre tunnel était humide et les murs tapissé de moisissures._

_- Nous devons êtres sous le lac, fit remarquer Ron. Comment se fait il que ce passage ne soit pas inscrit sur la carte du maraudeur ?_

_- Sûrement parce que les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas son existence. Ou alors parce qu'il a été creusé après._

_- Et ça va nous mener où ? Ce tunnel est sans fin !_

_- Chut ne parle pas si fort ! Murmura Harry. Qui sait ce qu'on trouvera au bout…_

_Harry avait ouvert la marche. Il posa sa main le long du mur poreux, humide et glacé. Un chauve souris se précipita alors soudainement vers eux, ce qui les fit sursauter._

_- Par Merlin, j'ai cru mourir de peur ! s'exclama Ron. Je te jure que je les tuerai si on leur a fait du mal._

_- Ils savent tout les 4 se défendre. Ce n'est pas Malefoy qui leur fera peur._

_Les flammes des torches vacillaient plus fort encore. Les ombres de Harry et Ron se reflétaient dans cette caverne qui semblait rétrécir. Ron fut obligé de se baisser légèrement._

_- Je vais le tuer ce minable._

_- Calme toi Ron. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant. Regarde au dessus de toi._

_Une petite trappe de métal argenté se trouvait juste au dessus de la tête de Ron. Le tunnel s'arrêtait là._

_- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à monter et à passer par là. Seulement ce n'est pas très prudent. Qui sait ce qu'on trouvera là haut._

_- On ne peut plus reculer de tout de manière, continua Ron. Allons-y._

_Ron posa ses deux mains sur la trappe et la souleva lentement…_

Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la trappe.

Rien.

Personne.

- Harry la voie est libre.

- Bon ben on y va alors.

Les deux garçons sortirent du tunnel. Ils étaient dans une sombre grotte.

- Lumos, murmura Harry

A la lumière de la baguette ils firent le tour de la grotte afin de trouver une issue. Ils firent trois fois le tour de la grotte sans rien trouver.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé, s'écria Ron. Suis-moi

Ron passa le premier et commença à avancer dans l'étroit boyau. Les deux gryffondors étaient maintenant obligés de ramper pour continuer à avancer.

Soudain il aperçurent de la lumière, une faible lumière mais de la lumière quand même.

Le boyau débouchait sur une autre grotte qui était apparemment aussi vide que la première.

- Chut j'ai entendu quelque chose, murmura Harry

- J'entends rien, répondit Ron

- Attend le bruit recommence, écoute.

- Oui je l'entends. On dirait des cris étouffés.

- Vite ne perdons pas de temps il faut aller ce qu'il se passe, s'écria Harry

- Je te jure que s'il leur a fait quoique ce soit ça va mal aller pour lui je vais le...

- Chut ! le coupa Harry. Il faut qu'on soit le plus discret possible. On aurait l'air malin si on se faisait attraper alors qu'on vient les sauver.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les bruits. Ils découvrirent rapidement un autre passage lui aussi assez étroit. Ils s'y engagèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes ils aperçurent de la lumière, cette fois assez forte pour éclairer un pièce.

- Nox, chuchota Harry.

Harry passa légèrement sa tête par l'ouverture.

Il était en hauteur. Le boyau débouchait en haut de la grotte. Au fonds de cette grotte il vit cinq personnes ligotées dont une ne bougeait plus du tout. Et une autre personne qui les menaçait de sa baguette.

- Vous allez me dire où il se cache. Je suis sur que l'un de vous le sait. Parlez ou vous allez le regretter. Endoloris!

Un cri déchira l'air.

Harry expliqua rapidement à Ron ce qu'il avait vu. Tous les deux avaient reconnu le cri de Hermione et il mirent vite au point un plan pour les secourir.

Dans sa tête Harry culpabilisait : c'est de ma faute si on est là. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on en arrive à ce point? Hermione tu souffres par ma faute. C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place. Pourquoi t'ai-je imposé ça? Tout est de ma faute.

En effet suite à de nombreuses attaques du mage noir Dumbledore avait décidé de recourir au sortilège de Fidelitas pour protéger Harry. Il avait voulu être le gardien du secret mais Hermione s'était interposée à cette idée prétextant à ses responsabilités au sein de l'ordre... Et s'était donc portée comme volontaire. Dumbledore avait d'abord refusé mais il finit par cédé et Hermione devint la gardienne du secret.

Et ce matin Poudlard avait été attaqué. Quatre élèves avaient été enlevé Ginny, Luna, Neville et Hermione. Grâce à ses espions Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom avait appris que Dumbledore avait recouru au sortilège de Fidelitas et il avait chargé ses fidèle mangemorts de lui ramener les cinq plus proches amis de Harry : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, et Neville. Ron s'en était tiré de justesse et avait pu découvrir par où les mangemorts s'étaient enfuis.

- Harry, vas-y maintenant.

Harry sorti de ses pensées et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et cacha derrière un gros rocher. Ron le rejoignit aussitôt.

De l'endroit où ils étaient ils purent voir le visage du tortionnaire de leurs amis. Lucius Malefoy.

- Endoloris ! Alors tu vas parler. Si tu ne veux pas parler sous la douleur, tu vas peut être devenir plus éloquente sous les cris de tes amis. Endoloris !

Le cri de Ginny raisonna dans la grotte et dans les oreilles des deux garçons.

Ron ne put se contrôler et tente de se lever. Harry n'arriva pas à le retenir. Et Ron ne précipita baguette en avant sur Lucius Malefoy.

- Stupefix !

Ron tomba raide sur le sol.

Harry était maintenant tout seul pour les délivrer tous.

- Impero cria Lucius Malefoy. Alors ma mignonne dis moi donc où donc ce cher Potter.

- Je ne dirai rien du tout espèce de ...

- Endoloris. Restez donc poli Melle Granger. Alors où est-il. Je sais que c'est vous la gardienne du secret. Les autres ne savaient rien. Il me l'on dit tout à l'heure vous les avez entendu où faut-il que je recommence l'interrogatoire de l'un d'entre eux. Alors où est-il?

- Allez vous faire cuire un œuf de dragon.

- Endoloris

Harry voyait Hermione souffrir. Elle était en sang et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Il devait faire vite ou il risquait de la perdre car Malefoy ne lui faisait pas de cadeau et envoyait des sorts très puissants.

Harry se leva.

- Vous me cherchez.

Malefoy se retourna

- Ah vous voilà donc enfin.

- Stupefix ! cria Harry

Malefoy para le sort et attaqua Harry, s'engagea alors un duel féroce.

- Expelliarmus !

- Incendio !

- Petrificus Totalus !

- Impedimenta !

- Endoloris !

- Stupefix, Harry toucha sa cible et le duel prit fin.

Il courut délivrer Hermione. Elle s'était évanouie. Il détacha ensuite Ginny, Luna puis Neville et Draco. Apparemment lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné.

Harry lança un appel de détresse avec sa baguette. Puis il se pencha sur Hermione. Il pleurait et ses larmes tombaient sur le visage d'Hermione.

- C'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi !

- Je t'aime, murmura la jeune fille dans un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que ça vous a plu  
Ya le petit bouton en bas qui clignote pas, mais presque, qui n'attend que vous et vos commentaires

Kahlan (alias Alea-Kahlan)


End file.
